


入地有门

by moleculesrar



Category: The White Storm 2, 扫毒2, 扫毒2：天地对决
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Rape, 男男生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 扫毒2 | 抹布地藏 | 天地提及





	入地有门

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：  
> 路人抹布向请注意！！！  
> 男怀崽  
> 天地有提及  
> Gangbang注意！！！  
> 雷，OOC

地藏活了二十八年，第一次抱着名字都叫不出的男人接吻，柔软的殷红舌尖探着，挂着一条银丝，舔得中年男人色欲熏心的摸他的翘屁股。

他们拉开他的腿把他的内裤撕烂，一双双猥亵的手摸到湿漉漉的穴，把他的翘臀拍的通红盖满掌印。

他哼哼唧唧扭着屁股，他们叫他“婊子、破烂货……”还有什么他听不清。

好痛不过随意吧，不就是又一次被轮奸嘛。

他又硬了。因为他们又给他吃了药吗？不用药不也是如此吗？吃下阴茎简直像家常便饭，能让他爽是种造化。

地藏不知道谁现在把阴茎插进他的屁股，他痉挛着，直肠一下下越吸越紧，那根粗长的阴茎又快又狠，屁眼深处被干开。地藏骂着脏话倒着抽气。

这是这个月第四次了，他的家被一群戴着黑头套的男人闯进来。

这次的人还是不是上次的那批人？

他们喊他“地藏哥”，但他不知道他们是谁。随意吧，随意吧，只要他们把他干爽了，是昔日仇家还是曾经的手下对他来说不重要。他们的阴茎谁的要是不够大，地藏可要一边被掐脖子一边笑话他们。

高大的男人把高马力跳蛋揉到他屁股里了。地藏眼睛睁大双腿夹紧，却笑的明艳动人，睫毛上含着湿漉漉的泪，缠着纱布的断指因扇那男人耳光而渗出血。

没出息，那么大根东西竟然不自己来。你可不是地藏哥的乖孩子。上一次有两个男人一起把阴茎挤进来，他们是你们的榜样。

男人果然被激将法与美色迷了心窍，掏出比常人大上几圈的肉棒，地藏看了直吞口水，眼睛眯着泪都激动的挤出来。爆起的紫红色青筋蹭过穴口被扯平的褶皱顶向子宫，淫水飞溅，地藏眼白向上翻着。

他捂着快被顶爆和干穿的肚子，想到天哥根本不知道这里怀着他的骨肉，包扎手指那晚医生对他讲是个男胎。

他想到这就激动兴奋，更卖力吸男人的阴茎。余顺天儿子的生母是只下贱的捞毒的鸡，他想到这就会高潮，吸得无数精液灌在他的穴里，嘀嗒砸湿穴下的沙发。

那些暴徒扯碎他的花T恤，粗糙的摸刀摸枪的长茧大掌一起揉上来，抓他因怀孕微微向上翘起的乳房，丰满的乳肉从指缝里冒出来再被下一个手掌盖住。

“正兴可真会调教他啊。”

地藏听到那两个字，闭上眼睛叫更高声。今天他要更完全的被男人们轮奸。

肉棒此起彼伏，有人的胳膊上有针孔，地藏突然抓住他的手腕，像抓住救命稻草，大声质问他从哪里搞来的。

那人笑了，抽着鼻子问他是不是告诉了他就什么下流事都可以做。

地藏抓着他的沉甸甸的肉茎，歪头全都吸到嘴里。那人狠狠插到地藏呛咳，射在他的漂亮的眼窝。那双眼已然空洞失去神采，却被色欲填得一丝不挂。

高大的男人插得地藏花枝烂颤，尖叫连连。屁股像被捣出汁水的蜜桃，男人含进他的乳晕，像如获至宝发现地藏竟然有奶水。他们起哄吹着口哨，地藏媚叫着，暴徒们顺势一哄而上，像嗷嗷待哺的狗崽子找到母亲的甘甜乳汁。

“他啊被正兴赶出来了，没了靠山，开罪了那么多仇家。以后还不是想怎么玩就怎么玩。”

“现在不是仇家的都会来凑热闹啊，哈哈哈。”

“他一心捞毒的，有毒生意这婊子什么都肯做。”

地藏趴在地上昏睡好久后，起来吃了泡面，洗了澡，换了干净衣服，坐在沙发上喝酒。有个中东人找到地藏，问他是不是真如传闻所说不要命的想捞毒。

“欧洲货，有没兴趣? 我的兄弟里一直缺个愿意和欧洲人打交道的。”那人说。

当晚，地藏搬离住了二十多年的老屋，落脚在一家酒店的总统套房。

他介绍自己时说，“只要给我供货，什么都可以做。”


End file.
